A business (hereinafter, the “client(s)”) may rely heavily on services rendered via telecommunications. The business/client desires to make as many high qualities calls with customers (hereinafter, the “consumer(s)), such as an inquiry about a particular service. At the same time, the client seeks to mitigate risk and model their expected return on investment (ROI). While many telecommunications service providers offer their telephone clients “pay per call” billing models, whereby the client only pays when a client receives a phone call from a potential consumer, the “pay per call” billing model has several disadvantages.
Telecommunications service providers may provide a unique telephone number to a client to track consumer usage. Unfortunately, a call may be received by a client from someone who misdialed or otherwise accidently called the tracked telephone number. Some telecommunications service providers try to overcome this problem by charging clients based on a set of billing rules, such as not billing for calls lasting under 12 seconds in length. Such billing rules may evaluate properties such as call length, but such services based on billing rules do not attempt to analyze the call content itself. While services based on billing rules may remove some undesirable calls from being billed to a client, the billing rules do not account for variable value in the calls received by a client. Services based on billing rules may fail to remove calls from undesirable sources, such as telemarketers. Further, some consumers may call for maintenance of a car part, while other consumers may call to have the car part replaced, the latter being more valuable to the client. Additionally, services based on billing rules generally do not allow a client to be billed for different patterns observed on calls, thereby potentially misaligning a client's ROI with purchases the client made for advertising their tracked telephone number, for example, on certain Web sites (hereinafter, an “ad buy”).
Accordingly, what would be desirable, but has not yet been provided, is a method and system for optimizing ad buys by comparing patterns matched in a transcription of a telephone call between a client and a consumer with patterns that are relevant to the client. Such patterns are correlated to calls with variable rates that depend on a client's willingness to pay more for calls having more desirable content.